


Fangs of the Forrest

by MadhouseVagabond



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cats, Experiment Fic, Fighting, Gen, Jeremy is small but deadly, cats are cute, they're all cats, warriors - Freeform, wild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Jeremy has always marveled at the forest that surrounds the town he lives in. He finally enters and plunges into a world he never knew existed, adventure and danger around every turn!





	1. Into the Wild

The sun shone brightly down on the little town, its warmth soothing. Birds chirped and sang their happy songs while people milled about their daily chores and tasks. Jeremy opened his eyes and yawned and stretched, kneeding his claws into the fabric of his blanket. The brown tabbycat kitten stood and darted over to the back door of his home and scratched impatiently at it until one of the two legs came and opened it for him. Darting out into the warm summer air felt like heaven to the young feline, a sense of freedom. The feeling was slightly crushed by the familiar feeling of the collar that hung at the kitten's neck. He hated the stupid thing. It was too restricting and besides, it was impractical. Jeremy sighed and wandered the back yard like he always did, the same boring grass and dirt he'd seen for the last six moons.

 

"When will life quit being so damn boring?" he wined, but perked up as he neared the hole in the fence he'd discovered a few weeks ago. Making sure none of the two legs were in sight the kitten squeezed his small round body through the hole and stood triumphantly on the other side.

 

He shivered with excitement as he gazed at the lush green forest in front of him. He'd heard many noises at night coming from beyond the line of trees, strange sounds that both excited and scared him. He'd been here before, standing staring at the possibility of freedom but always turned back to the confines of the two leg's world.

 

_That's not the world I want. There's something more to life than fucking litter boxes and Fancy Feast. There's just gotta be!_ he thought mournfully as he gazed out at the tree line. Suddenly a movement caught his eye. A mouse darted around near the base of one of the trees looking for nuts and berries to eat. Centuries of predatory instincts clicked inside Jeremy and he lowered himself to the ground, making himself as small as possible, not that that was too hard of a task, and he slowly crept forward on quiet paws.

 

The kitten snuck up on the mouse expertly and paused for a moment to make sure he was down wind of the small rodent. Satisfied that he was in the correct position Jeremy sprang and landed. He opened his paws slightly to gaze at...

 

Nothing. He'd missed. The mouse was a few paces away looking at him with the most shit-faced grin on its snout.

 

"Fuck! C'mere you!" Jeremy snarled and leapt after the mouse, instinct thrown aside in his frustration. The mouse let out a terrified squeak and darted quickly into the forest, Jeremy giving chase without a second thought. He ran after the mouse, a smile on his face at the feeling of freedom, the breeze in his face and the thrill of the hunt! Never before had he felt so alive. He stopped after a moment and gazed about. The mouse was gone and he wasn't sure which way was home.

 

_Oh shit!_  he thought, fear creeping into him as the realization hit him. He was lost in the woods! He didn't recognize any of the smells around him and none smelled like home. Jeremy mewled softly in fear and hunched down, tail tucked and ears flat against his head. Suddenly the forest didn't seem as inviting as it once had. Now it was darker, it smelled strange, there were thorny bushes, and glowing eyes...

 

Wait...

 

Jeremy looked again just to make sure it wasn't a strange trick of the light. Nope there it was clear as the nose on his face. A pair of shining yellow eyes staring at him. He cringed and edged away slowly, hoping that whatever creature the eyes belonged to hadn't seen him. A second later there was a rustling and a hiss as another cat leapt out at him, fangs bared and claws unsheathed. Jeremy squeaked in fear and rolled to the side, dodging the attacker and stood to his feet. The other cat stood as well and gazed at him, hackles raised and Jeremy got a first good look at it.

 

The young tabby could only be the same age as him or a moon older, his fur also brown but with spots as well. He was bigger than Jeremy which then again most cats were. Still, the youngster was very intimidating.

 

"Now now pal, no need to do anything rash! I was just leaving!" Jeremy stuttered out trying to swallow his fear as he started backing away again. The tabby cocked an eyebrow at him but hissed again and lunged at Jeremy. The smaller kitten dodged again and darted to the side, striking out at his attackers paws as he did. He landed a lucky blow that sent the tabby sprawling in a most undignified way with a cry of surprise. Without waiting for his attacker to rise Jeremy pounced on him and pinned him to the ground, growling warningly.

 

"Ready to be reasonable or are you just going to be a shit?" he asked. The tabby relaxed for a second and Jeremy thought he actually got through to him. That is, until he heaved up and tossed Jeremy into the air. The kitten landed in a sprawling heap on the ground, the wind being knocked from his lungs temporarily.

 

"I guess being a shit it is!" he muttered as he stood and faced the tabby. He was about to charge when the tabby sat down and began licking itself as if it were bored. Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

 

"Um..?" he said. The tabby kitten looked up and chuckled.

 

"Do you want a medal or something shorty? I'll say, for being a kittypet you sure fight like champ!" he said with a smile as he continued to groom. Jeremy was thoroughly confused.

 

"Um, thanks?" he replied. The kitten watched as the tabby cleaned its fur.

 

"You're welcome. Name's Trevor. What halfass name did the two legs give you kittypet?" Trevor asked. Jeremy cringed and looked down. He hated the way the cat said kittypet, like it was some sort of poison.

 

"Rimmy. They called me Rimmy. But my name is Jeremy," he said. Trevor paused his grooming to stare at Jeremy before falling to the ground laughing hysterically. Jeremy rolled his eyes at the display. Trevor finally managed to pick himself back up and chuckled, trying to catch his breath.

 

"You finished?" Jeremy asked raising an eyebrow sarcastically. Trevor smiled.

 

"You're funny you know that Rimmster?" he asked as he stood and walked towards Jeremy.

 

"Don't call me that!" Jeremy hissed and stood ready to fight again, hackles raised. Trevor rolled his eyes and came to a stop a foot away from Jeremy.

 

"Relax little guy I'm not going to hurt you. You're actually stronger than you look," he said as he circled Jeremy, examining him. Jeremy blushed, embarrassed and felt like one of those pigs at the fairs that two legs admired.

 

"Dont call me little again," Jeremy said darkly and narrowed his eyes. Trevor paused midstep and looked at Jeremy for a moment before chuckling again.

 

"Sure thing Jeremy. What're you even doing out here? Don't you know it's dangerous for a domestic like you to be wondering into woods? Kittypets like you would be breakfast for the first predator out there," he said. Jeremy sighed and sat down.

 

"I was chasing a mouse. I missed my initial pounce like a fucking idiot and now I'm lost because of it," he grumbled.

 

"Whoa! Language there buddy. So you were hunting eh? No offense but what would a kittypet know about hunting?" he asked. Jeremy gazed at him, seeing genuine curiosity in the young cat's eyes.

 

"I'm full of surprises," he said finally. Trevor smiled.

 

"I like you!" he said and laughed when Jeremy blushed. There was another rustling sound and then another cat, an adult by the looks of her walked out and gazed down at the two young cats. Jeremy was filled with terror at the sight of the redfur. Trevor bounded over to her and smiled as he sat beside her.

 

"Look what I found Lindsay! His name is Jeremy, he's a kittypet! Can you believe it? A kittypet out here and in our territory!" he exclaimed happily. Jeremy continued to stare at the shecat, Lindsay, as Trevor called her. She was tall and strong, her red fur glistening in the sunlight. She looked down at Jeremy with a blank expression, which was even more unsettling and caused him to lower himself closer to the ground.

 

"You seem to know how to handle yourself in a fight. Unusual for a domestic," she said finally. Jeremy glanced up and saw humor glinting in her soft brown eyes.

 

"Uh, you saw that huh? Thanks," he said lamely. Lindsay chuckled.

 

"Its okay youngster, you have nothing to fear. Clan Hunter aren't as vicious as some of the other clans here in the forest. We won't hurt you," she said. Her voice was gentle and kind so Jeremy looked up at her and relaxed.

 

"Well, most of us anyway," Trevor said offhandedly. Lindsay rolled her eyes.

 

"We don't need to scare the little guy with stories of HIM now do we Trevor?" she asked. Trevor's eyes widened and he shook his head and pointed a paw at Jeremy.

 

"He doesn't like it when you call him little!" he exclaimed. Lindsay looked to Jeremy.

 

"Is that true?" she asked. Jeremy nodded slowly.

 

"Never really been a fan of it for obvious reasons," he said. Lindsay nodded and smiled again.

 

"Then I'll try to remember that. Jeremy isn't it?" she asked. Jeremy smiled and nodded. The way she said his name was so sweet, like a mother hen.

 

"Well nice to meet you Jeremy the domestic. As my excitable young apprentice here has already mentioned I'm Lindsay," she said. Jeremy smiled but the smile melted away a second later and he arched his back, hackles raised again and teeth bared as a yowling hiss escaped his curled lips. Out of the shadows several cats had materialized, but these cats did not look friendly at all. They were rough looking, and large, muscular. Their eyes glinted with danger and they gnashed their teeth at the three.

 

Lindsay looked over and sighed before standing and facing the lead cat, a dark brown furred tabby.

 

"What do you want Adam? You know you're trespassing in Hunter territory so you should have a good reason to show your sorry ass!" she said firmly. Jeremy was shocked at how brave she was. Trevor winked at him before standing beside his mentor and a little behind her, protecting Jeremy it looked like. The dark furred cat smiled at Lindsay and purred dangerously.

 

"My dear Lindsay, don't you know it's rude to talk that way to guests?" he asked.

 

"I don't seem to recall Geoff inviting your sorry lot into our territory so that means you're trespassers. Do you really want to start something?" she asked just as darkly.

 

"We were just passing through when we caught an interesting and tasty scent," Adam said licking his lips and looking pointedly at Jeremy.

 

"Me?" he asked shocked. The cats behind Adam laughed.

 

"Yes you! It's been awhile since we've seen a kittypet in these parts. Been awhile since we've eaten one too!" a blackfurred tabby said, saliva already drooling from his mouth. Jeremy flinched, remembering all the stories he'd heard of the cats in his neighborhood that would go missing and never return.

 

"Sorry Lawrence, he's with us buddy. Maybe there's a nice cliff you could go jump off instead?" Trevor asked with an unamused straight face. Jeremy chuckled but the one Trevor had singled out looked ready to start a full on war.

 

"Your apprentice had a lot of spunk Lindsay," he growled. Lindsay smiled down at Trevor.

 

"I know isn't he wonderful! Such a fiery little spit-fuck!" she said causing Trevor to blush.

 

"Look we aren't looking for trouble with the Hunter clan, just hand over the kittypet and we'll be on our way," Adam said in a bored voice, still staring at Jeremy.

 

"Sorry he's in our territory so that makes him our responsibility. Can't let you have him Adam," Lindsay shook her head. Jeremy almost cried with relief that he wasn't about to become food. Adam looked back at his group.

 

"Hear that? She says we can't. Guess that's it guys, gotta head back," he said in a monotone voice, the others laughing.

 

"I don't think you heard me right. You're going to give me that damn kittypet and then you're going to walk away back to your precious clan!" Adam spat as he glared at Lindsay.

 

"Trevor? Are those the words that came out of my mouth?" Lindsay asked.

 

"Nope not that I recal," Trevor shook his head.

 

"That's what I thought," Lindsay said. For a second they all stared at each other but in a flash of red Lindsay darted forward and slam tackled Adam into the ground, pinning him in place and hissing, teeth inched away from his exposed throat.

 

"I don't like bullies Adam. And I really don't like asshats like you giving me orders! So I'm going to offer you and your inbred rabble some advice free of charge, okay?" she said dangerously. Jeremy's eyes were large as he watched this all unfold. Adam struggled slightly but gave up and nodded.

 

"Fuck. Off!" Lindsay snarled and bit his ear roughly before shoving him back into his group of cats. They glared at the trio for a moment before melting back into the shadows, Adam glaring hatefully at Jeremy, and licking his lips just before he disappeared. Jeremy trembled. Lindsay turned to him with a bright smile on her face.

 

"Sorry you had to see that. That was just one of the clans here in the woods. Clan Funhaus is one of the more...unsavory clans," she said. Jeremy stared at her.

 

"How did you do that?" he asked amazed.

 

"Do what?" Lindsay asked.

 

"Beat the fuck out of that guy without even trying? Weren't you scared?" Jeremy asked.

 

"Scared? Maybe, but after dealing with his clan for moons, you get used to it. As for how I did it, instinct and my training," she said simply with a lighthearted laugh.

 

"Training?" Jeremy asked intrigued.

 

"Lindsay here is a Warrior! One of the best ones in our clan!" Trevor bragged. Lindsay rolled her eyes.

 

"Treyco, I'm one of the only Warriors in our clan," she chuckled.

 

"True, but not for long! I'll be one in no time!" Trevor bounced excitedly.

 

"Can somebeast please explain what the fuck a warrior is?" Jeremy asked. The two clan cats looked to Jeremy.

 

"Do you really want to know?" Trevor asked.

 

"Well, yeah! It sounds awesome! How do you become one? Can I become a warrior?" Jeremy asked. The two clan cats looked at each other.

 

"We could always ask him," Trevor said hopefully. Lindsay bit her lower lip as she thought.

 

"Jeremy, honey, I need to know. Do you really want to become a warrior? Do you know what that would mean?" she asked gently. Jeremy thought for a second.

 

_It means I'd have to leave everything I've ever known behind._  he thought. Struggling for a moment Jeremy managed to break the clasp of his collar and sighed in relief when it fell to the ground. He looked up into the eyes of his two new friends.

 

"I'm ready. I hate domestic life and to be honest the food isn't all that great. I'm in if you'll take me!" he said. Trevor jumped for joy and Lindsay smiled.

 

"We'll take you to our clan and ask our leader Geoff first. But after what I've seen today, you could have what it takes to be a Warrior. I'm warning you now though, it's not easy and it's very dangerous!" she said. Jeremy thought for a second but smiled.

 

"Lead the way!" he said.

 

 

 

The trio walked for a good hour, stopping for brief rests and occasional moments to eat a mouse or two, Jeremy proving that hunting skills were quite excellent for being a domestic. Finally they made their way into a small thicket, surrounded by trees and rocks, a perfect hiding place for a clan of cats. There was a small brook nearby where several cats were lapping away. Trevor immediately bounded away to join some of his friends and tell them of his adventures. Jeremy suddenly felt very small, smaller than usual. He was nervous, being around so many wild cats was so different from the neighborhood cats he'd encountered. Several of them stared at him.

 

"We don't get many visitors," Lindsay explained with a smile as she coaxed the kitten onwards.

 

"I kinda figured," Jeremy said. They made their way to a small cave in the rock wall and walked inside. There a dark brown furred Tabby sat, a golden furred female sitting beside him.

 

"Hey Geoff, hey Griffon!" Lindsay greeted happily. The two smiled at their friend and greeted her, the male, Geoff, looking at the newcomer.

 

"Lindsay? What the hell is that?" he asked. Jeremy flinched at the words.

 

"This is Jeremy. Trevor stumbled across him while we were out training today and I thought it'd be a good idea to see how the apprentice handled a territory dispute on his own," Lindsay explained.

 

"Wait, what?" Jeremy exclaimed. Lindsay smiled awkwardly.

 

"Relax kid, I wasn't going to let it go too far. Anyway Geoff, he's really quite impressive the way he fights, held off Trevor for a good bit and even pinned him. Stood his ground," she explained. Geoff looked at Jeremy and then back to Lindsay.

 

"But he's a fucking domestic! What am I supposed to do with a damn domestic?" Geoff exclaimed. Griffon, the goldenfurred female and Geoff's mate purred and smiled at Jeremy.

 

"He's pretty cute Geoff! Look at him! Don't tell me you'd turn a face like that away," she said. Geoff rolled his eyes and Jeremy fidgeted uncomfortably.

 

"Can he hunt?" Geoff asked with a sigh.

 

"Very well. He followed most of the techniques we teach the kits on instinct. I've never seen a domestic do that before!" Lindsay exclaimed proudly. Jeremy blushed at the praise. Geoff looked carefully at Jeremy.

 

"Have the two legs snipped you yet?" he asked blatantly.

 

"What?" Jeremy asked startled by the question.

 

"Snipped you. You know, cut your balls off?" Geoff rolled his eyes as if the phrase was common knowledge. Jeremy grew red with embarrassment at the question.

 

"No, my owners hadn't taken me to be neuter..." Jeremy started.

 

"Thank dicks! At least you're whole!" Geoff sighed and chuckled at Jeremy's embarrassment.

 

"We don't take in domestics Lindsay, you know that. They don't survive out here and they always challenge the way natural order works," Geoff said. Jeremy felt his heart drop. He was being rejected, and by his own kind too! He could take the rejection from the two legs, who gave a shit about what they thought? But to be rejected by his own kind?

 

"Geoff he's not like the others, he's different. Special," Lindsay explained. Geoff looked at them hesitantly.

 

"He's just a little guy! What's he going to do here?" Geoff said. Jeremy snapped. He was so sick of being teased and made fun of for his stupid size. It wasn't his fault he'd been born small!

 

"Call me small again and you'll be eating your own dick!" he growled. Lindsay stared at him horrified that he'd say something like that to the clan leader, Griffon was smiling, and Geoff just stared at him, before bursting out laughing.

 

"You're funny kid! You've got spirit and I like that! More spirit than some of these dickheads I lead. I've made my decision," Geoff said when he'd calmed down. Jeremy's nervousness returned and he swallowed.

 

"Clan Hunter has a new member. Welcome to the family Lil' J! Don't fuck up!" Geoff said with a smile. Jeremy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and looked happily between the three cats.

 

"Really? You mean it? I'm going to be a Warrior?" he asked excitedly. Geoff smiled and nodded.

 

"You're the right age to become an apprentice and be trained by a mentor, and lucky for you, our Apprentice Ceremony is this full moon. We'll find you a mentor to train you. In the meantime you'll have to have a place to stay I guess," he said.

 

"He can stay with us in the apprentice den Geoff!" Trevor exclaimed, bounding in uninvited. Geoff rolled his eyes at the excitable apprentice but nodded.

 

"Fine. If you don't mind shagging up with the losers," Geoff said with a wink before his eyes widened.

 

"I didn't mean shagging! Damn it! I blame Ryan for that!" he stumbled comically over his words as the cave was filled with the laughter from the cats.

 

"C'mon Jeremy! I'll show you around and introduce you to the other apprentices!" Trevor said and tugged at Jeremy's scruff. The two kittens dashed for the entrance, Jeremy looking back at Lindsay who smiled at him and nodded.

 

"Oof!"

 

Jeremy fell head over heels onto the ground when he collided with the cat who'd been walking in to talk to Geoff. He looked up and felt his heart beat slightly faster at the sight. The tabby was a dirty blonde furred cat, tall and imposing. He looked strong and muscular, with just a hint of a squishy tummy from being well fed. He had a few scars on his face and nose and his paws were massive! But the thing that stood out to Jeremy the most, were the cats blue eyes. They sparkled and we're bluer that the sky! Jeremy couldn't help staring into those perfect eyes, getting lost in them.

 

"Are you alright kiddo?" The cat asked and fuck Jeremy up his voice was a deep baritone. Jeremy swallowed trying not to think about it.

 

"Y..yeah. Sorry I ran into you big guy!" he said smiling awkwardly as he stood.

 

"No worries, just try not to do it again. Don't think having youngsters tripping over me is going to be good for my reputation," the cat smiled back and chuckled. Jeremy nodded and hurried after Trevor, blushing at the cat's unintended innuendo.

 

"Dude! Do you know who that was?" Trevor asked astonished.

 

"Sure Trevor I know exactly who that was. It's not like I just showed up or anything," Jeremy laughed.

 

"Oh right! Sorry forgot about that. That was Ryan! He's the lead Warrior in out clan! He's never taken on an apprentice but all of us wish he'd take one of us on as his. It would be such an amazing honor!" Trevor explained, not paying attention to if Jeremy was paying attention which he wasn't. He'd stopped listening once he'd heard the cat's name.

 

_Ryan. That's a nice name!_  he thought.

 

"And here we are! Abode Apprentice!" Trevor said. Jeremy shook his head and gazed at the small cave that the apprentices shared. There were several young cats there either sleeping or lounging around. One walked up to Trevor and Jeremy smiling. He had grey fur that was longer than most, and he had a lazy smile.

 

"Hey Treyco! Who's your friend?" he asked.

 

"Matt! This is Jeremy! He's a kittypet that helped us fight off a bunch of Funhaus losers earlier today! Geoff says he's allowed to stay and train with us!" Trevor said. Matt's eyes widened and he gazed at Jeremy in awe.

 

"A kittypet knows how to fight? And he held off Funhaus?!" he asked.

 

"Slightly exaggerated but yeah I can fight. I may not look like much but I'm full of surprises!" he said with a smile, deciding that he liked Matt.

 

"It's getting late, we should try and get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day, and the Apprentice Ceremony is only three days away! Are you excited Jeremy?" Trevor asked as the three friends found a place on the cave floor to lay down.

 

"I'm more nervous than excited but yeah I am. I wonder who'll pick me?" he wondered aloud.

 

"Haha who knows? Maybe ol Ryan will end up picking you!" Matt laughed joined by the others. Although Jeremy laughed along, he secretly wished that the tabby would choose him. He wasn't sure why, but there was something that drew him to the older cat. He couldn't put his paw on it but it was there. Jeremy laid down to sleep beside his new friends, anticipation of the days to come filling him and excitement filling him, the last thing he saw clearly in his mind before drifting off into unconsciousness was dirty blonde fur, and sparkling perfect blue eyes.


	2. Strange Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one of training begins!

Jeremy awoke with a start. He glanced around in a panic before he remembered where he was, the events of the previous day coming back to him. He sighed in relief and looked over to see Trevor and Matt curled up not too far from him, sleeping peacefully. Silently Jeremy rose to his feet and wondered out the cave entrance, the rising sun warming his fur and sending chills down his spine.

He was sore, sleeping on the hard ground wasn't something he was used to. He stretched out the kinks in his body, chasing away the soreness as he began his daily routine of grooming himself, making sure his fur was pristine. As he groomed he noticed that the clan cats were just beginning to stir, a movement off to his right catching his eye. He glanced up in time to catch a familiar dirty golden fur disappearing into the brush.

"Wonder where he's off to this early?" he wondered aloud.

"Ryan? Oh he comes and goes, mostly patrols the clan boarders and keeping our marks fresh."

Jeremy squeaked in fright and jumped at the voice. Looking quickly he saw Lindsay smiling at him in amusement, the sun shining off her red fur and making it sparkle.

"Lindsay! Fucking hellsgate don't do that to me!" he exclaimed, feeling his hackles settle.

"Nah, too much fun! You ready for today?" she chuckled. Jeremy raised an eyebrow but before he could ask what she meant Trevor came rushing out of the cave, crashing into Jeremy with a surprised meow; the two kittens landing in a heap on the ground.

"Morning Lindsay! Hey Rimster!" he smiled as he untangled himself from Jeremy who glared at him.

"I just fixed my fur!" Jeremy nearly wailed as he looked down at his disheveled state.

"Sorry 'bout that bud," Trevor apologized awkwardly as Jeremy shot him a playful glare and started fixing his coat.

"You two are up early," Lindsay observed.

"I'm too excited to sleep! What's the plan for today? Walking territory boarder? Hunting lessons? Small scale preemptive attack on Funhaus?" Trevor asked bouncing about. Lindsay sighed and hung her head, but Jeremy spied the small smile on her lips.

"No Trevor, we're not attacking Funhaus, as much fun as that would be. Since the Apprentice Ceremony is only a few days away I thought it'd be a good idea to show Jeremy around. We've been put in charge of him until he is chosen by a warrior," she explained. Jeremy paused at the mention of his name and he grinned widely up at Lindsay.

"Awesome! I'm all ready!" he mewed excitedly.

"First things first. Breakfast!" Lindsay said and laughed when both young cats let out cheers, Trevor tugging Jeremy over towards the food storage.

The hollowed out stump Jeremy approached looked empty at first but after Trevor stared digging for a moment he realized that the food wasn't stored in the stump, but rather beneath it. He pawed about for a second until he found a nice fat mouse and dug in, following Trevor's example of taking the leftover bones and fur outside and burying them.

"We'll have to bring back some food with us to replace what we've eaten. Typically only kits and weaker clansmembers will eat without hunting. It's part of the rules that none of the hunters or warriors eat before they've caught food for the clan," Lindsay explained as she started walking. Jeremy followed behind her, feeling slightly guilty about eating without having hunted himself. He made a mental note to do his best to keep the clan fed.

Lindsay showed him the camp, where the warriors slept, a thicket that was well protected, the cave where Geoff and Griffon lived since Geoff was the leader and Griffon his mate, the hollowed out fallen tree where the nursing mother cats and pregnant cats stayed with their kits, and the nearby stream where the cats got their water. At every opportunity Jeremy introduced himself to a new face and smiled when he got many a friendly greeting. He wasn't as shy now.

"Now that the camp has been shown off it's time to show you our territory and its boarders, that way you'll know where it's safe to venture out and where you shouldn't go," Lindsay said and turned to leave, the two young cats following behind her.

The forest was beautiful, a stark contrast to what Jeremy had first thought of it when he'd stepped foot into its dark gaping maw. The trees and grass were green with life, birds sang happily and small animals darted about. The smells were almost too overwhelming for Jeremy to take in as he smiled.

"You like it huh?" Trevor asked beside him. Jeremy simply nodded and took several deep whiffs of the fresh air. Even Trevor and Lindsay had a different scent from the others mixing in.

"Your scent, it's like fresh earth," he said as if in a daze. Lindsay laughed.

"The scent of our clan. We live close to the earth, among rocks and dirt and the smell tends to cling to us. In time you'll learn the different scents of the clans, even how to tell the difference between your own clanscats," she explained. Jeremy would be lying if he said he wasn't excited.

As they walked Lindsay explained what certain plants were and their purpose. There were the good plants like lavender, the leaves helped with inflammation, the clear liquid from the aloe vera plant for cuts and infections as well as burns, peppermint in case he ate something that upset his tummy and the leaves eased pain. Then the bad plants like hemlock, nightshade, white snakeroot, hogweed, stinging nettle, the bulbs from the hyacinth plant, wisteria, and lilies (a shocker to Jeremy as he'd seen them commonly in two leg homes). Lindsay also pointed out that the poisonous sumac, ivy, and oak plants didn't really affect them but it was still a good idea not to eat them. Jeremy took careful note of each and every plant and what it did or how it could be used. He'd been in the forest less than a day and he was learning so much already!

The trio paused next to a tree and Lindsay pointed out the scratch marks along its trunk. While the tree had several spots that had been scratched, Jeremy noted the one spot that looked the freshest.

"This is one of the trees we use to mark our territory. Typically we'll mark boarders with scratch marks or spraying," Lindsay explained. Jeremy knew some things about marking, after all he'd marked his own home many a time.

"Spraying?" he asked.

"Pissing. Making that yellow rain baby!" Trevor interjected happily.

"Ah."

"Looks like Ryan's already been here," Lindsay said looking at the fresh markings on the trunk. Jeremy perked up at that.

"This was him?" he asked. Lindsay nodded and leaned down, taking a whiff and nodding again.

"Definitely Ryan's scent," she said and turned to leave. Jeremy leaned in and inhaled, curious to see if Ryan's scent was different from Lindsay's or Trevor's. He did smell the earthy heavy scent that was the Hunter clans, and was slightly miffed when he couldn't distinguish the difference in which cat had placed the mark.

"Don't worry bud, it'll come in time," Trevor chuckled cheerfully and the two followed Lindsay.

The morning stretched on into afternoon, Jeremy learning more and more about the territory of his clan and the animals of the forest. He was warned to never travel too far north past the valley where the forest ended, monstrous creatures lived there and killed for fun. The warning sent shivers down his spine and he promised he'd never venture that far. At one point the small party caught sight of a mouse and with a nod from Lindsay, Jeremy dropped into a crouch and slunk up to the prey, pouncing. He was rewarded with a squirming mass beneath his paws. Following Lindsay's instructions, he buried the dead mouse to retrieve on their way back, earning praise from the two cats. The next time the group found prey Lindsay told Jeremy to watch Trevor, then again when Lindsay killed a rabbit. Lindsay was pleased with how well Jeremy hunter, and the young cat found himself blushing at the compliments.

The trio broke out of a cluster of trees onto a small riverbed, the place surrounded by rocks and pebbles on both banks. They stopped for a drink and Trevor told him that on the other side of the river was Funhaus territory, Jeremy growling slightly at the thought of the rival clan.

"We haven't had too much trouble with them, mostly just boarder disputes and occasional fights over prey but for the most part they leave us alone," Trevor explained between laps of water.

Jeremy nodded and dipped his head, lapping up the cool refreshing liquid as it rushed past him. The river wasn't running too quickly, a cat could make it if he had steady footing and good balance he noted. It was a perfect natural boundary. He raised his head and looked down the river to their left, a movement catching his eye. A tail was just disappearing into the brush.

"Did you guys see that?" he asked and took a step towards the bushes.

"What was it?" Trevor asked excitedly and joined him quickly, Lindsay following close behind.

"It looked like a tail. Didn't catch the fur color. Should we check it out?" he asked looking back at Lindsay who nodded.

The two young cats moved forward, slowly and cautiously as they drew nearer. The forest seemed calm and the birds were still singing, everything seemed normal. Jeremy sniffed the air, twitching his nose trying to catch the breeze that was blowing across his face. Unfortunately the smell of water and grass was too strong. Jeremy drew nearer to the bushes and perked up his ears. He heard something shuffling in the underbrush. Without thinking he nodded to Trevor to move to the right and forward, while in the same motion he himself moved into the forest just left of the bushes, moving like a shadow. He made sure the wind was alway in his face, never at his back. He glared at the bushes, willing whatever creature was inside to show itself. He hunched down, eyes going wide with concentration and excitement as he prepared to spring.

Just as he was about to spring there was a flash of golden fur and suddenly he was on his side, pinned to the ground under a strong massive paw. He struggled and spat but the cat just put more pressure on Jeremy's ribs, which started to hurt.

"Don't move!" a deep voice growled in his ear, Jeremy freezing as the warm breath brushed his face. He glanced up and gasped at the sight of blue eyes meeting his own brown.

"Ryan!" he exclaimed relaxing slightly. The older cat chuckled, his eyes gleaming, before looking up as Trevor bounded into view, Lindsay strolling calmly behind him.

"I think I've caught something of yours," Ryan said smiling at his friends. Jeremy grumbled and tried to stand, surprised when Ryan refused to let him up.

"Hey Ryan!" Trevor greeted and then offered an apologetic look to Jeremy.

"Oh you know youngsters, always rushing ahead," Lindsay smiled back.

"Indeed," Ryan said simply, not seeming to mind the squirming ball of fur beneath him.

"You mind pal? I sorta like my ribs," Jeremy spat out eventually. Ryan chuckled darkly before raising his paw and allowing the kitten to scramble out from beneath him.

"So this is the kittypet. Kinda small isn't he?" Ryan asked studying Jeremy who shot him a glare.

"Ryan this is Jeremy, Jeremy this is Ryan," Lindsay said introducing the two.

"We've met," Jeremy said, Ryan twitching his whiskers before recognition filled his eyes.

"Oh right, you were the one who bumped into me last night. I spent an hour fixing my fur," he said flatly. Jeremy wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Asshole," he grumbled. Ryan's ears perked his way but he said nothing.

"How're the boarders looking Ryan?" Lindsay asked.

"Everything looks good. Though I did pick up Adam's scent near the gorge so I had to re-scent there and patrol around for his stank ass," Ryan replied as he began to groom his coat. Jeremy envied how sleek and shiny the fur of the older tabby looked, wishing his coat could look that nice.

"Did you find him?" Trevor asked.

"Nope. His scent didn't travel too far into our territory so he's more than likely gone by now," Ryan replied glancing up from his grooming, almost looking bored.

"Good riddance!" Jeremy muttered, noticing Ryan's ears were perked in his direction again. He blushed and looked away.

"You probably scared him off with your creepiness," Lindsay teased, Ryan putting on a mock look of shock and hurt.

"Lindsay! How could you wound me so?" he asked earning laughs from the others, Jeremy chuckling along.

"So how goes training the kittypet?" Ryan asked Lindsay. Jeremy felt the hair on the back of his neck stand. He was really starting to hate that name.

"Jeremy is doing very well! He's got some decent hunting tactics down and he's been paying extra attention to our territory boarders and clan rules. He may even become a better hunter than you Ryan," she smirked.

Jeremy glanced up to see Ryan studying him with a scowl on his face and he got the strange feeling that the older cat didn't like the idea of anyone being better at hunting than him. He smiled awkwardly and tried to fix the situation.

"There's still a shit load I still have to learn! I'm not that good...yet," he said voice trailing off. Lindsay and Trevor smiled at him while Ryan just offered a blank stare. He was about to say something else when something in the air changed, and both he and Ryan looked to the river, hackles raised.

The scent was strange, one Jeremy hadn't ever smelled before. It was strong, and left a bad taste in his mouth, similar to what rotting corpses smelled like, only there was something else. Something dangerous about the scent.

"What the fuck is that?" he asked and took a step towards the river. A paw shot out and knocked him sideways. He turned and saw Ryan looking at him, shaking his head, seriousness in his eyes.

"That's something you should pray you never have to encounter, nor should you go walking towards it," he warned. Lindsay and Trevor seemed to have caught the scent too and were nervously edging towards the forest.

"We should get back to camp," Lindsay said and swallowed hard, Jeremy noticing that she'd positioned herself between whatever was the cause of the strange scent and Trevor who looked scared out of his fur.

"But, what is it?" Jeremy asked again, curious as to what could possibly have the cats on edge.

"Later. Let's move!" Ryan ordered gruffly and turned, melting silently into the woods like a shadow, Trevor following, Lindsay urging Jeremy along. The young cat cast one last glance over his shoulder before following after Lindsay, the four cats traveling quickly and quietly through the forest back towards their camp; the group stopping only to retrieve the prey they'd caught earlier.

Jeremy felt relief flood him when the familiar boulders and rocks that surrounded the camp came into view. He once again felt excited and energetic, almost as much a Trevor was, now that he'd returned back to his normal state. Lindsay praised Jeremy highly for the day's work and how well he paid attention when they'd finished depositing the prey at the stump, before walking over to Geoff's cave, Ryan already at the entrance waiting.

"What're they doing?" Jeremy asked Trevor cocking his head.

"They need to tell Geoff what we smelled earlier. If it gets too out of hand we'll have to meet with some of the other clans and deal with the problem," the young cat explained growing serious.

"What was it anyway?" Jeremy asked, hoping for an answer. Trevor just frowned and shook his head.

"You'll find out eventually. Meanwhile don't worry about it, we'll be okay so long as we stay in our territory and stay in groups, never going out alone," he said. Jeremy frowned and glanced at the cave again, an idea popping into his head.

"Don't even think about it! It's none of our business what the leaders plan, and certainly not our place to spy on them!" Trevor said narrowing his eyes at his friend.

"Kinda like you did last night?" Jeremy shot back with a grin, knowing he had the upper paw. Trevor scowled.

"That was different," he squeaked weakly. Jeremy rolled his eyes and walked over to the apprentice den, laying down and licking his coat, wondering what the hell was going on, and when he'd be accepted by the clan as one of them.

~~~

"Are you sure?" Geoff looked worriedly between Ryan and Lindsay.

"As sure as the whiskers on my face," Ryan grumbled. Geoff sighed and began to pace as was his habit when he was nervous or had a lot on his mind. Ryan fidgeted, Geoff's nervousness seeping into him as well.

"It's been nearly ten moons since the last sighting. Ten moons of only having to deal with the Funhaus assholes and a few cases of yellowcough breaking out in the forest, and now this," Geoff sighed.

"What do you want us to do Geoff?" Lindsay asked.

"Ryan, I want you to take Michael and his apprentice out and look into this. If it's as bad as it sounds then report back to me, and I'll send out messengers to Bruce and Burnie," Geoff replied. Ryan bristled slightly but nodded.

"You'd send word to them? To Funhaus? Why?" he asked.

"If this is true, and it's returned to the forest, we're going to need every able bodied cat available to stop it," Geoff grumbled. He wasn't exactly too keen on the idea of forming an alliance with their rival clan either. Ryan nodded and exited the cave. Lindsay stayed for a moment, thinking.

"How'd the kid do today?" Geoff finally asked after a minute.

"He's a natural. I've never seen a kittypet take to our ways this quickly. He's ever a little faster at some things than some of our own, his hunting remarkable for somebeast who's never set foot in the wild. He's special Geoff," Lindsay said with a happy purr. Geoff glanced at her with a raised eyebrow.

"If what's coming reaches us, he'll have to be," he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm gonna give this a shot as a multichapter fic. I'll be taking creative liberties to make it more AH feel than Warriors but there will be similarities. As a side note I'm aware of Geoff and Griffon's situation and have a way to make the story work, stay tuned! Jeremy's adventures are just starting!

**Author's Note:**

> So I used to be a big fan of Erin Hunter's Warriors books and decided to try my hand at incorporating it into a fic. If I get enough positive feedback I'll continue writing this but if not I'll just leave it at this.


End file.
